Shots of liquor are commonly consumed by bar patrons who are interested in trying new liquors or consuming a higher proof drink. Hard liquors, however, often have a harsh taste that leaves a burning sensation in the mouth of a user after the beverage is consumed. Accordingly, some people prefer to have a mild drink, often referred to as a chaser, immediately after consuming a shot of hard liquor in order to make the shot more palatable. Drinks such as soda, fruit or vegetable juice, or even water can be used as chasers to quench some of the burning sensation experienced by shot-drinkers. Aside from the possible harsh taste, some hard liquor is mildly caustic to the soft tissues of the human mouth and throat. These liquors should be washed down promptly after a user tastes the drink, to avoid extended exposure to the alcohol.
Typically, when consuming a shot utilizing a chaser, a shot is poured into one vessel while a chaser beverage is poured into another. The consumer drinks the shot from the first vessel, followed by the chaser beverage from the second vessel. Certain devices exist that combine the shot and chaser into a single vessel. These devices typically have two chambers, one for the shot and one for the chaser. Such devices, however, often require two hands to operate, or mix the two different liquids prior to consumption.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,733,578 discloses a dual-chambered beverage container that has a hinged divider that serves to separate the two chambers. The problem with this, however, is that the divider is incapable of restricting the flow of liquid out of the lower chamber as the container is tilted about its vertical axis in efforts to consume the liquid in the upper chamber, resulting in mixing of the liquids prior to consumption. Preventing the fluids from mixing while emptying the container has an added benefit of experiencing the full taste of the first fluid, and then, a time step later, the full taste of the second fluid to quench the unpleasant burning sensation. The configuration of existing devices results in a slight mixing action during pouring which effectively creates a diluted liquid in both chambers, resulting in the loss of the pure tastes of each fluid individually. In other words, the user can taste the lower chamber's fluid as the user is simultaneously consuming the upper chamber's fluid, which is undesirable.
Other devices, while effectively separating the fluid into two chambers, require both hands for operation. Utilizing both hands for operation can be tiring, confusing, and impractical for consumers with other objects in their hands such as a phone or a drink.
In view of the above, there is a need for a multi-chambered drinking vessel that allows a user to quickly and easily consume a shot, followed immediately by a chaser, without mixing of the shot and the chaser prior to consumption, and which is easily operable using one hand.